


Cookie Class

by Chromite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Teaching, ingrediants, measuring, mixing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromite/pseuds/Chromite
Summary: Steven and Pearl teach Connie how to make sugar cookies.





	Cookie Class

>Steven, Pearl, and Connie had gathered in the kitchen in Steven's home. Pearl and Steven smiled as they gathered ingredients from the refrigerator and cupboards to make cookies. Connie watched the pair intently as they put the last ingredient on the counter.   
>Connie sighed as she spoke. "Steven, you're so lucky Pearl lets you help cook. I wish mom would let me help out sometime, it'd be nice to bond with her like you bond with Pearl."  
>Steven and Pearl shared a glance before they both looked over at the girl. Pearl spoke up first. "Connie, would you like to help us make the cookies?'  
>Steven smiled as he added "Come on Connie, it's not that hard! It'd be great to make cookies with my jam bud!"   
>A smile crossed Connie's face as she nodded her head. "Really?! I'd love to help you guys, yes!" She rushed over closer, standing in front of Pearl. "So, what's first?"  
>"We'll walk you through the steps Connie." Pearl smiled as she slid an extra stool over for Connie to stand on. "First we break some eggs into the bowl, like so." Pearl gently tapped an egg on the side of the bowl, small cracks running along the shell. She gingerly separated the shell, letting the yolk fall into the bowl, remaining intact. Pearl discarded the shell into the nearby trashcan. "Now you try, we need two eggs for the recipe."  
>Connie smiled as she grabbed an egg from the carton and mimicked Pearl's movements, tapping the egg against the bowl a little harder than Pearl had, and accidentally breaking the yolk as she separated the shell halves from each other. "Oops, sorry Pearl, I broke the yolk."  
>Steven spoke up cheerfully. "Don't worry Connie, we need to break the yolks anyways, it's fine! Next, we measure out a tablespoon of pure vanilla extract and pour it in." Steven pushed the measuring spoon and the tiny bottle over to Connie. "Here, it's super easy, just pour the liquid into the spoon."  
>Connie picked the bottle up first, twisting the cap off in a gentle motion before she put the cap onto the table. She then gently poured the liquid into the spoon, filling it up before dumping the spoonful into the bowl. She smiled as she sat the spoon down and put the lid back onto the bottle. "Okay, what's next?"  
>Pearl smiled as she spoke. "I'll show you how to sift flour this time, next time you're over you can try it yourself." Pearl poured three cups of flour into the sifter then began to gently shake it over a container. Connie watched as flour slowly fell out of the holes at the bottom of the cup, eventually slowing down and stopping. Pearl then took the sifted flour and poured it into the bowl.  
>Stevens smiled as he said the next part. "Three sticks of unsalted butter are next. Everyone, grab a stick!" Steven picked a stick of butter off the counter and began unwrapping it. Connie followed his example, while Pearl made short work of the wrapping around her stick. The three threw the sticks in together as they all finished unwrapping them.   
>"The teaspoon is next. We need one teaspoon fine sea salt and one and a half teaspoons of baking powder. Think you can handle it Connie?" Pearl smiled as she slid the spoons and the two ingredients over to Connie.   
>"No problem ma'am!" Connie replied and she reached for the sea salt first, dipping the spoon into the bag and shaking it even before putting the salt into the mix. Next was the baking powder, Connie made use of the half teaspoon and the full teaspoon to measure it out and put it in the bowl.   
>"Here's my favorite part, the sugar! One and a half cups! Here Connie, we can each grab half a cup and pour!" Steven held up three half cups and handed one to Connie and one to Pearl. Each of them dipped a cup into the bag of sugar before dumping it into the bowl simultaneously.   
>"That's it! Now all we have to do is mix, form the dough into shapes, and bake!" Pearl spoke enthusiastically. "Watch carefully at how I stir Connie." Pearl took a large form and began to mix the ingredients together in the bowl, while Connie watched as the mixture thickened up and changed into a light brown color.  
>"Perfect, we're ready to shape our cookies!" Pearl smiled as she began shaping the mix into round cookies. Connie and Steven both grabbed some of the mix as well, Steven creating a few shaped like strawberries, Connie making a few shaped like stars. Pearl took a handful of sugar and dusted the shaped before she put them in the oven.   
>"Now we wait for them to bake! You did a great job Connie, you'll be an excellent cook one day."  
>"Pearl, we should keep teaching her how to make things! Maybe she can surprise her mom with breakfast in bed one day!"  
>Connie smiled as she looked at Steven and Pearl. "Thanks Steven, thanks Pearl. I look forward to learning more about cooking from you both."  
>The group waited in the living room, passing time with a puzzle until the timer chimed that the cookies were ready. Pearl pulled the cookies from the over and smiled as she saw them. "Absolutely perfect, as always. Be sure to let them cool off first."   
>Steven and Connie allowed the cookies to cool before they both sank their teeth into the fresh treats. Both agreed that the sugar cookies they made were the best cookies they had ever had.


End file.
